


Not Loved, but Loved

by frogify



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has a Palace, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilation, I hate it here, Mentions of past abuse, My back hurts, akira doesnt know that, futaba and akira are the best siblings, i didnt look this over so, mentions of abuse, not P5R compliant, spent too much on christmas eve scene, tenses suck, they love akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogify/pseuds/frogify
Summary: Akira forms a palace and acts weirdPhantom Thieves love him and want to help in any way they can
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Not Loved, but Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've completed since I was nine years old. Please spare me!
> 
> I know towards the end it gets lazy but I sat down and wrote this in 6 hours without any breaks. My back is killing me and it's 1AM help
> 
> Persona 5 Spoilers! 
> 
> also please read the tags! thank u
> 
> was really tempted to make this pegoryu but then i was like nah i like friendship...  
> also akechi is mentioned once and thats it hahaha take that, Troy Bolton!
> 
> tenses rlly bad and i didnt proof read ok have a nice evening/day

It was like any other Christmas Eve.

A bunch of outcast teenagers disappeared from existence only to shoot a false God in the face with Satan.

Now that they were relieved of their duty of saving the world from destruction, they were discussing Christmas plans. More specifically, a Christmas party to celebrate the destruction of the Metaverse along with beating up God.

“I’ll make sure to reserve Leblanc. I don’t think Futaba would give Sojiro a say in it, anyway.” Akira assured them all, with Futaba pouting in the background.

“Y’know what, I’m worried about Sojiro. I’m gonna head home. See y’all tomorrow.” She huffed, heading to the train station.

All the (former) Phantom Thieves shared their goodbyes, heading in opposite directions. Akira hangs at the spot for a second, spotting Sae. She walked over to him, asking him for a moment. Of course, Akira nodded his head, twisting his bangs. 

“First off, I thank you for taking my request. With your actions, I can only hope public opinion will change…” Sae trails off, “...it will change, won’t it?”

“I’m sure it will.” 

“I believe so, too. Shido confessed to a variety of crimes. We can arrest him with those charges. However, the problem lies with proving him guilty. It’d be difficult unless the correlation between the Metaverse and the mental shutdowns are made.” She looks at him, with an almost guilty expression that makes Akira feel a bit uneasy. “Akechi, who perpetrated the crimes, has gone missing. I’ll be blunt, since you’re the only ones who are left to testify, I want you to turn yourself into the police.” 

Sae continues on, explaining that this will be needed in order to save his friends. Of course, Akira agrees, and they walk off to do so.

His phone buzzes, and he opens up the phone to see a text message from Sojiro. 

**> >Please head home soon, Futaba will crash into all of my coffee beans at this rate. She’s insisting we get Christmas cake, too. I called ahead of time, so you just need to pick it up.**

Attached was a blurry picture of Futaba falling off a ladder trying to put a star on top of the Christmas tree in some bright green pajamas. Morgana’s by the booth next to the tree, his ears up in alert. 

Akira couldn’t help but crack a small smile. It was such a stupid photo, but he saved it anyway, adding to his photo album that he made specifically for his friends. He knew he would eventually have to head back to his hometown, so he decided to save every little moment. At some point, each of the Phantom Thieves pointed this out.

Apparently, Sae must’ve noticed him looking down at his phone. “..I think tomorrow will be fine if you want to turn yourself in then.”

He looks at her, nodding in appreciation. At least he had one more night at Leblanc before solitary confinement. “I’ll see you then.”

\-- 

Akira heads to Leblanc, (grabbing the cake on the way, of course.) until he spots Lavenza by a new Velvet Room door by the Yongen-Jaya station.

“My Trickster, may we speak with you?” Akira nods, heading through the door with Lavenza as the world shifts around them. 

“My, my. Wonderful work today, Trickster.” Igor greets him, (with a voice that he  _ seriously _ needs to get used to) smiling. 

“The world has begun to quickly revert back to its original state. In only a few days, everything should be back to normal -- should nobody form a palace, that is.” 

Akira suddenly feels nervous, since he was exhausted from killing God and the Metaverse an hour ago. There was a chance it’d all go to waste? 

“Relax, my Trickster. I was merely jesting, to an extent.” Lavenza smiles, “With the sudden change of heart, nobody should be able to form a palace in the time the Metaverse is destroyed. Besides, you and your friends don’t have personas any longer. You may finally relax.”

He sighs in relief, smiling at Lavenza. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“No, that is what we should be saying.” She pulls an uno reverse card. Before Akira can retort, she says, “Now then, have a Merry Christmas. I don’t believe your family wants to wait any longer.”

His view distorts once more, pulling him back into Yongen-Jaya Station. 

\--

The first thing Akira sees when he first walks into the cafe is glitter. He pauses for a moment, hearing a yelp. 

He takes off his fake glasses, looking properly at the cafe. Thankfully, it wasn’t too messy. Only some glitter pooling by his feet, along with ornaments here and there. It seems as though the star still has not been placed properly on the tree, though. 

Finally being snapped out of an actual two second thought, Mona snorts. Futaba follows, both of them laughing like gremlins. 

“We got him… we got him!” Futaba nearly jumps up and down in excitement at the thought of getting her older-brother figure with glitter. Morgana follows along, twirling and swishing his tail.

“You got me.” Akira smiles, getting out his phone and taking a picture of Futaba and Mona, along with a grinning Sojiro (who probably is trying to be tough).

“Alright, alright. You got the cake, kid?” Sojiro raises his eyebrow, gesturing to the plastic bag.

“Cake!?” Futaba reaches out, stealing the bag from Akira. “Thanks, it’s mine now!” She takes a look inside, “Mona, you got some Fatty Tuna as well!” Futaba smirks, setting everything up.

“Fatty tuna!? Hehehe, it’s about time!” Morgana joins Futaba, chatting it up. Sojiro looks at them, smiling. 

“Oh, yeah.” Sojiro’s smile falters. “Akira, a moment?” 

Akira, who has been smiling at the chaotic duo as well, walks over to Sojiro.

They speak for a moment before Sojiro squeezes his shoulder.

Akira nods and smirks as Sojiro tells Futaba to not take the cake for herself.

Akira calls out. “Oh, that reminds me. I got you all presents. Might as well open them now before cake.” 

“Don’t you usually do that on Christmas day, though?” Futaba questions. “Oh well, the sooner the better, I guess! Gimme, gimme!” 

“You better have gotten me something matching my handsome self!” Mona smirks (as much as possible for a cat).

“Tada!” Akira draws out the “da,” handing the three of them presents. He quickly draws out his phone, opening the camera app. 

“What are you, a mom?” Futaba chuckles. “Okay, whatever, I’m first!” Akira snaps a picture as she gasps. “An ultra-rare featherman figure AND this limited t-shirt!?” Futaba hugs them both. “You’re the best, my dude!” Giving him a thumbs up, which Akira gratefully returned.

“I’m next!” Mona declares. “Wait, how do I even open this?” He attempts to open it with his paws, to no avail. Akira takes a picture of Mona’s cluelessness.

Sojiro, despite having no clue what Morgana said, opens it for him. “Here you go, little guy.” 

“Thanks, Chief!” He purrs happily, looking at the present. “You didn’t.” Mona looks at Akira, smiling. It was a gold (shiny gold) fish accessory for his collar. Akira takes another picture.

“So nobody tries to kidnap you again.” Akira smirks.

“Well, I’d be able to defend them, no matter where and when! ...But, thank you.” Akira takes yet another picture.

“Dude, when are you going to stop taking pictures?” Futaba remarks, laughing. “Send me the one of Mona trying to open it.”

“Hey!”

The night proceeded with Sojiro opening his coffee beans present. Mona and Futaba were playfully bickering the entire evening while enjoying cake. Akira had fun too, taking many pictures of their smiles. 

His mind was full of not only him going to prison tomorrow, but also the Phantom Thieves will be officially disbanding soon.

A lot weighed on Akira’s mind.

\--

The Phantom Thieves arrived one by one, being informed of the news. Helpless, somber expressions over took the entire team.

“What are you all moping for?” Mona laughs at them. “We need to do something about this!”

Thus, the plan to release their leader from prison and prove his innocence began.

\--

Akira couldn’t remember the exact date. Around February...8th? He didn’t have the strength to ask or look at a calendar. Akira would have to make up for Yusuke’s birthday, and Futaba’s too at this rate. He found himself slipping back into his mind, almost welcoming the coming darkness until a guard knocked on his door regarding a visit.

\--

After being told he is a free man as of today, February 13th (only 5 days off his original assumption), he heads back to Leblanc.

His friends greeted him with enthusiasm and happiness. They talked on and on, about how they missed him, how many people helped out, how they were surprised he knew people from a politician to an ex-yakuza member…..

Akira smiled, talked to them about the people he befriended, how much he missed them, and that he would make up Yusuke’s birthday..

Except, that’s a huge overstatement for Akira. 

Makoto leaned over to Haru, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Hey, could we talk for a second?” Haru looks over and nods. “We’ll be right back. I forgot to get something.” Makoto lies with a smile, walking out of Leblanc with Haru.

Closing the door, Haru frowns. “Is something the matter, Mako-Chan?”

“Doesn’t Akira seem a bit… off to you? I know he’s typically quiet, but he seems to be…”

“Oh, I get what you mean. He seems to be out of it, yeah? Like he’s there but… he’s really not.” 

Makoto sighs, “I know it may not be a big deal but… I have a hunch something is really off here. Which I know sounds really stupid,”

“No, it’s not stupid at all. In fact, I’d have to agree with you. I think we should keep quiet for a while and see if it continues. After all, it could be him getting used to everything again.”

The other girl nods. “Yes, I think that’d be best. Let’s talk to everyone else in a week or so if it continues. I know that sounds hasty, but…”

“No, Mako-Chan. It’s quite alright. Let’s go back inside for now, yeah?” Haru smiles and attempts to reassure the girl with a squeeze on the shoulder.

“Yes, let’s.”

They both walk into Ryuji and Mona bickering for the umpteenth time, with Ann attempting to mediate. Akira would typically smirk, take out his phone, and take pictures of all of them.

He didn’t even look at his phone.

\--

Long story short, it didn’t get better.

Just like before solitary confinement, where at least three of the phantom thieves hanged out with him each week, (one usually being Futaba, while the others varied. Excluding Mona, of course) everyone had a chance to snag Akira to do something with him. 

By Thursday, someone called Makoto about Akira acting weird.

That person happened to be Ryuji, who was with Ann. The three of them went to dome town to relive some memories. Akira went back to LeBlanc after a couple of hours. He claimed he was afraid Futaba might’ve killed Mona by that point. 

“Ryuji, did you need something?”

“Hey, Makoto. Ann and I need to talk to you about something important. Uh, actually, can we all meet up tonight? Excluding Akira.”

“...You’ve noticed as well?”

“Hell yeah, we’ve noticed! Something just isn’t right!” (Makoto could hear the hush of Ann for him raising his voice. Ryuji said something back to her she assumed, since she could hear rustling.)

“Sorry about that, Makoto.” Ryuji muffles a protest in the background of the call, so Makoto assumes Ann stole his phone. “It’s serious. His eyes… they looked similar to Shiho’s before she jumped..”

“I understand, I’ll gather everyone up. Let’s meet up at… how does the diner in Shibuya sound?”

“That’s fine. Thank you so much, Makoto.” Ann sniffles, clearly a bit shaken up.

“Of course, he’s our friend. I hope you know I’m here for you as well.”

“For sure, thank you again. I’ll see you later.”

\--

Around 6PM, everyone arrived at the diner. 

When asked how Futaba was able to carry Mona all the way to the diner (Futaba said she had a strength stat higher than Ryuji’s, which broke the tense atmosphere a bit) Mona explained Futaba and Haru met up on the way to the train station. Therefore, Haru was able to carry Mona in her bag. 

(Morgana said how much more comfortable and spacious her bag was in comparison to Akira’s. Haru giggled and patted his head.)

“Let’s get to business.” Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sure you have all noticed Akira acting… strangely recently.”

“Yeah,” Ann started, “It’s like he’s here but.. he’s not. It reminds me of Shiho before she jumped and… I’m worried.”

“I only have a hunch, but…” Ryuji looks down, “the dude’s not the same.”

Everyone nods in agreement before Yusuke speaks up. “Akira.. He usually has a glint in his eyes. It’s the flame of mischief and determination… it has vanished. I’m quite worried for him as well.”

“That’s a first. I actually understand what the Inari’s saying!” Futaba jabs before tensing and looking down. “I have a feeling something happened… and here’s another thing! I have a feeling Sojiro might know a little something!” Futaba points her finger. “I caught them talking about something the other day with a  _ super _ serious look! Something’s totally off.”

Mona hums, causing Haru to look at him. “What’s the matter, Mona-chan?”

“The Meta-Nav is gone, yeah?”

“It should be, yeah.” Futaba places a hand under her chin.

“It took a few days for the Metaverse to completely dissipate along with Mementos. Our Personas disappeared… but it would still be possible to create a palace in that time.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yusuke questions Mona, his face growing hard.

“You don’t mean that people in the public started forming palaces again, do you!?” Ann’s eyes widened.

“No, no. They can’t have their treasure stolen again, or form a palace again.”

“You don’t mean…!” Makoto looks at Morgana before continuing, “Since Akira is no longer a Persona user, but since he never got his own treasure stolen… he could’ve formed a palace in those few days?”

Everyone either gasps or looks at Makoto in shock.

“But that doesn’t make sense! Then why don’t we have the Meta-Nav!?” Ryuji’s voice begins to accelerate.

“Ryuji, be quiet!” Mona reminds him. “It’s probably because Lady Lavenza and Master haven’t noticed themselves. I doubt they thought Akira could form one. But it makes sense we don’t have it anymore. After all, it was through the fake god’s power we had it in the first place. If I’m able to contact them…” Morgana trails off.

Makoto pipes up, “I have an idea.”

\--

“Futaba, your birthday is in two days. Why can’t we wait to get stuff for it until then?” Sojiro sighs.

“Akira, you too! Both of you, go get me the fanciest party stuff and cake and presents now while I give you the time!” Futaba smirks. “Be grateful, I am giving you the time, hehehe!”

“Alright, alright.” Sojiro turns to Akira, “C’mon kid, she won’t change her mind. Let’s get going.”

“Also, Mona’s keeping me company!”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t mess up my shop.” Sojiro laughs, heading out with Akira.

  
  


As soon as they left, Futaba checked the security cameras on the backstreets to make sure they had left. “Alright! Morgana, it’s your time to slip through worlds!”

“First, get everyone here! Then we’ll do it.” 

\--

Once everyone was inside LeBlanc, Mona cleared his throat. “Ahem, I can slip through the cognitive and real world assuming that this is the place of a distortion.”

“If anywhere, I think it would be here.” Makoto says, everyone nodding.

“We don’t know his distortion of this place, so you all better be ready for the unexpected! Makoto, as previously discussed, you will be our temporary leader.” 

Futaba tenses up, “I don’t… I don’t want to think he has a palace. I don’t think it’s for anything bad. Maybe it’s… it’ll be like my old palace…”

Ryuji places a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll save him, together. We owe it to the dude.”

“Not only that, but he’s our friend.” Ann crosses her arms. “Like hell I’ll let a friend go through that type of pain alone again.”

“Let’s save Akira, just like he saved us all.”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. In fact, I bet I would maybe be just like Akechi…” Yusuke looks down bitterly. “However, ‘what-ifs’ don’t matter now. What matters is that we’re here now, and we’re going to help him.”

“It seems we’re all in agreement.” Makoto smiles. “Let’s do this, Mona!”

“Roger that!”

\--

The world distorts around them, only to be nearly blinded. Light shines around them, spotlights here and there.

Futaba whips out her laptop, typing furiously. “We’re in.”

“Is everyone alright?” Makoto asks.

“Seems so. Slipping between worlds has never caused any damage to me.” 

“We haven’t transformed yet. Though, that seems about right.” Haru looks at herself and the others.

“What are the keywords?” Ryuji asks, trying to take a peak at Futaba’s laptop. This was to no avail, as she pushed his face away.

“Shush, child! I’m working! Do you want proper navigation, or what?”

“You can see it on the sign over there. It’s a theatre.” Ann sighs, tapping Ryuji’s shoulder and pointing at it for him.

“So, he views LeBlanc as a theatre…” Yusuke cuts off, thinking.

“I wonder why? That seems, like, really off for a cafe.” Ann remarks.

“I viewed my room as a pyramid. It’s not too far off the scale.” Futaba points out.

“Right, sorry…” 

“It’s cool. Let’s head inside, but be on your guard. They’re around the level as the ones in the depths of Mementos.”

\--

The group approached the theatre in caution. It seemed as though there were many shows going on at once in different locations inside the theatre. (Which all of them thought was fairly odd, but Meta-Verse logic)

As a shadow comes up to them, many of them prepare for battle (despite not having their personas) until the shadow hands them tickets. “My, my! We’ve been waiting for you all.”

“Waiting for us?” Yusuke asks.

“Of course! Our Lead Actor here stars in one special show a day! He has requested for me to give you VIP tickets for today’s show. Luckily, you’re just in time! Please, let me show you to your seats.” 

“Think it’s a trap?” Ryuji asks.

“Maybe, but it seems like our only way to get more information for now.” Futaba says.

“Alright then, if you’d be kind enough.” Makoto looks at the shadow.

“Most certainly! Now then, if you’ll come along this way…” 

\--

They arrived in a booth with nobody inside, framed by glass.

“Now then, please enjoy the show.” The Shadow smiled, closing the curtain besides them that they used to get in.

“It’s like a modern vomitorium.” Makoto remarks, looking at the theatre.

“Ah, yes! A vomitorium… but a modern take! This is quite nice to see. It’s very proportional as well… as expected of our leader.”

“Fox, you sure are dedicated to art!” Haru smiles.

“Uh, no, I don’t know if that’s anything to be impressed about…” Ryuji sighs.

“Be quiet! The show is starting.” Mona hushes them all as the lights dim in the auditorium. 

Murmurs sweep around the audience.

“They’re saying…” Oracle begins, “‘I’m looking forward to this one. The Lead Actor is incredible at expressing so many roles,’ ‘I heard this one is about a little boy and his parents,’ ‘I’ve seen this before, a story about a burden child.’”

“Do you think this has to do with Akira in any way?” Ann asks, looking at Mona.

“This is probably a great event in his life seeing how it’s a part of a ‘special play’ with the Lead Actor in it.” Mona looks down, clearly troubled.

“Then, you think…?” Haru looks at Futaba.

A spotlight shines upon a woman and man sitting on a couch together. 

The man sits up, “A life in peace, quiet, and safety. That is what we wanted, what we desired.”

The play began, the married couple explaining how all they wanted was for a comfortable life in the country, away from controversy and commotion.

“We had a child, and we were so very happy. We truly believed our lives we dreamed of would begin.” The woman’s tone of voice was light, happy, and full of hope. “However, it was nothing of the sort.” Her voice dropped to a stone-cold voice. 

A young, black haired man raises onto the stage. His face was covered by a pale blue full-face mask, decorated by colorful paint splatters. The married couple, however, had no masks.

The play went on, explaining how their son would always get in trouble for getting in the way of things. Their voices cold, full of hatred for the son who risked his own -- their own -- reputation for others.

The Phantom Thieves sat in the booth with complete silence. A silent rage within them growing louder and louder.

The Lead Actor was captivating. The audience adored the Lead Actor, but hated the person - the child - he was playing. 

“That’s it! I’m not going to sit here and take it anymore!” Ryuji yelled, eyes burning from the scene before them. 

“Skull, calm down-” Makoto begins.

“No, Queen, it’s alright. We won’t gain any useful knowledge from this play, I checked a few things.” Futaba fidgets with her outfit.

Two shadows on each side of the booth’s exits block them. “You cannot interrupt the show.” One speaks up.

“No, it’s fine.” The Lead Actor rips off his child-like mask to reveal his Joker mask. “Let them out.”

The shadows move out of the way, and the group gets out of the booth immediately. 

“Joker? What happened…” Futaba begins.

“Now then, I presume you’re here to steal my treasure?” Akira’s shadow asks them. “Well, you don’t need to answer that. Why else would you be here?”

“Joker--”

“I’ll give you a hint. The treasure is here, in this theatre.” Akira’s shadow begins. “However, to get access to this theatre, you need to go through the various cinemas around here and gain a stamp from each of the three movies. That’s how you can get one ticket.”

“I’m assuming that we all get one each for each movie we see, even together?” Makoto asks.

“Naturally. Though, you only have until March 15th until those movies aren’t in session anymore. That’s also when the real me will be past no return. Good luck, then.” Joker snaps, and a brightlight consumes all of the Phantom Thieves.

They are at the entrance, yet again.

“Our clothes changed! Guess we can finally kick butt.” Ryuji smirks.

“Alright then. We have until March 15th to save Akira. Let’s do this as quickly as possible. How about we resume after Futaba’s birthday?” Makoto asks, and all are in agreement.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll text you whenever we need to meet up, so keep your schedules open.”

\--

Futaba’s birthday celebration went by in a flash, and everyone decided to resume infiltration on February 21st.

They had to find another entrance, and quickly found a pamphlet containing the map. They got through some safe rooms and defeated shadows here and there. 

They arrived at the first movie, “14 Oaths”. They all sat down, ready for the movie to begin playing. 

It played an animation-style movie where the same frizzy black-haired boy visited various places with very varied people, always wearing a different mask for each.

“Wait,” Futaba gasps. “That’s Sojiro.” 

Everyone began to recognize the ones on the screen, as they have seen them with Akira or know them somehow. 

“These are all people Akira became friends with and helped…” Mona trailed off.

There were only words at the end of the short film, which were in a language not even known to mankind.

“It says, ‘ _ He helped them, and loves them - though that will never be returned. For he is a mask of what that person favors.’” _ Futaba translates, pausing a few times. 

“...That makes sense.” Ann mutters.

“What do you mean, Panther?” Yusuke questions, looking at her.

“Well, he has multiple personas -- multiple people or personalities he can be… if that makes any sense.”

“This makes no effin’ sense! What does any of this mean?” Ryuji taps his foot in frustration.

“Calm down, we’ll get to the bottom of it soon.” Haru comforts Ryuji.

“C’mon, let’s go get the stamps.” Said Mona, getting up.

\--

They did the same. Get through safe rooms, take a break for a day, kick some shadow butt, and then arrive for the next movie. 

  
  


“The next one is called, ‘Empty Home.’” Yusuke says.

“These movie names are simple.”

“Well, I don’t think they have to be extravagant.” Haru remarks.

“Well,” 

Yusuke begins only to be cut off by Makoto. “No, we don’t have time for that. Let’s go.”

-

The movie was another animation, with no sounds. The entire movie was in black, grey, or white colors.

It highlighted a woman and man shouting at Akira as a child, Akira defending others and getting in trouble, disapproving stares, and learning to suppress emotions.

“This is Akira’s childhood.” Yusuke mumbles.

“...No wonder why the dude says nothing and always has that indifferent face.” Ryuji crosses his arms.

“It’s not over yet, be quiet.” Futaba glares at the two of them.

The end is Sojiro telling Akira something at LeBlanc. A wave of emotion hits Akira’s face, but is quickly suppressed. Sojiro looks worried and says something, patting his shoulder.

The lights turn on, and Haru’s the first to speak. “Think Boss knows something?”

“Let’s ask him later. Our priority now is to save Akira.” Makoto says.

Futaba nods, “Let’s ask him after we perform the change of heart.”

\--

Before the Phantom Thieves could reach the final movie, they walked into a gallery.

“What’s this? It’s not on the map.” Yusuke looks around.

“Wait… this is all of the pictures Akira took of us!” Ryuji points out.

“... they’re all framed and behind glass so nobody can touch them.” Ann says.

They walk around, looking at the multitude of pictures from throughout the past year.

“I think that’s supposed to symbolize… how important those memories are to him?” Haru looks at one of them all at the culture festival.

“I think so. I mean… look at the movie we saw before. Akria… he never… had any parents or friends truly. But then… he realized how we’re all friends and…” Futaba sobs, letting a couple of tears fall. 

Makoto goes to comfort Futaba, hugging her. “We’ll save him, together.”

Futaba nods, and so does the rest of the group. They were not going to stop now.

\--

The final movie is about the Phantom Thieves. From the hearts they’ve changed, to their daily antics. It was animated yet again (Futaba says that her making him watch anime must really be rubbing off on him) but fully colored with bright colors.

Even Yusuke began to choke up by the end of the movie. It was clear how significant the Phantom Thieves are to his once bleak and sad world.

\--

They secured an infiltration route, and were planning to give Akira the calling card soon.

However, it isn’t like Akira was ignorant of them being weird around him. Or that they all happened to have plans at the same time. It most certainly didn’t take long to figure out what was happening. He knew he had a palace, and that the others were risking their lives to change his heart.

Akira was scared.

It wasn’t like he doubted their powers.

He just didn’t want to hurt anyone at all. 

\--

The day of the heist commenced. The day started with Futaba giving Sojiro a letter and telling him to not open it, and give it to Akira once he woke up.

Futaba checked the security cameras to see whenever Sojiro gave it to Akira.

Once he did, and Akira opened it - he didn’t look super surprised, but worried.

“He doesn’t look really surprised.” Ann says.

“I think Akira figured it out along the way. He isn’t stupid by any means.” Makoto replied.

“C’mon, we have no time to waste!” 

\--

“It seems you’ve finally made it.” Akira’s shadow looks at them and smiles. “That’s the Phantom Thieves I know.”

“Akira, let us have it. We don’t want you to suffer any longer.” Ann calls out to him.

“I believe you’re mistaken.” Akira’s shadow chuckles. “Not even my own parents wanted  _ me! _ You all only see me as  _ Joker, the cool, confident leader! _ ” He looks at the ground. “I could  _ never _ truly be someone that anyone wants or loves! Therefore, I’ll create as many masks as I can make. I’ll be someone I’m not entirely, for someone who can love at least one part of me.” Akira’s shadow begins to breathe heavily, “I  _ won’t  _ let you take that from me!”

“He’s coming! Everyone, brace yourselves!”

\--

“A theatre, huh?” Akira looks out at the building. “I should get going.”

\--

“He’s strong…” Makoto gets up after a strong hit.

“This is near impossible. He has all of our weaknesses, and is powerful against our attacks!” Mona mutters.

“We’re  _ not _ giving up now!” Ryuji looks at him.

“Did I ever say I was going to give up? I didn’t say it was completely impossible!”

“Oh, fancy seeing my shadow here.” A voice from behind them speaks.

“Akira..?” They look at him in bewilderment.

“You’ve finally arrived. No wonder why nobody loves the real you if you only arrive after they’re being beat down.” Akira’s shadow looks at him.

The real Akira sighs. “So they know everything?”

“Everything but your parents disowning you, yeah.” 

They all look between the two of them, shocked.

“Okay, everything then. Let’s end this now, I’m getting real sick of you.” Akira tosses off his fake glasses. “Persona!” 

Silence. 

Unbearable, palpable silence.

The real Akira breathes heavily, beginning to hyperventilate. 

“No, no, nononononononono. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t- I’m too weak. I can’t protect anyone. No wonder why…” Akira gasps for air, collapsing onto the floor onto his knees.

Futaba runs over to Akira, kneels down, and hugs him. “Breathe, Akira. Breathe. It’s okay, we’re all here. You’re not alone. We love you.”

Akira looks at Futaba, “What? No, I am. You guys couldn’t. I’m not worthy. Never was never-”

“We would never say that. You are more than worthy. Once we are done here, let’s go bother Sojiro, yeah? We’ll make him adopt you! You’re already enough of a big brother as is, yeah?” She smiles at him. “W-we can watch a new anime together and… play games… together…” 

It was clear Futaba was panicking, trying to convince Akira that they all loved him. She began to cry, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Futaba?” 

“You saved me. You helped us all. We are your family now, heck the ones back in the country! No, we’ve been your family all along. We want you for you, Akira.”

“Thank you…” Akira grasped onto Futaba, hugging her. “Thank you.”

“If you get it, let’s kick your own butt!”

“M’kay, okay.”

Akira takes a deep breath, composing himself.

“It’s showtime!”

  
  


\----

  
  


After the defeat of Akira’s shadow and the collapse of his palace, all of the Phantom Thieves surrounded Akira in a hug. Shortly after that, Futaba ran into Leblanc, (dragging Akira) begging Sojiro to adopt Akira.

All of the Phantom Thieves were glad to have Akira back. Not only as a leader -- as a friend, as someone they trust and love.

Akira was happy he now knew he had those that love him, and he sure as hell loves them back.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! I was struck w inspiration yesterday so I had a brilliant idea instead of doing schoolwork. I mean, who is doing schoolwork in quarantine? A responsible person, maybe.
> 
> My IG is tuxedodia and my twt is tiredtinygon if u want to talk abt P5 or P5R w me!! have a nice day/evening :>


End file.
